Him & Me
by SakuXKaka SakuXIta
Summary: i don't like summaries. just R&R! TenXO/C


I awoke and stretched out my arms, smiling. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 9:30am. I threw the covers off of myself and stood out of bed. I looked in the mirror on my wall and smiled at my hair, tangled to no end. I opened the closet doors and pulled out a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I got dressed and grabbed my hair brush, brushing out my hair while looking for my shoes. Once I found my pair of black converse sneakers I put on some eye liner and opened my dresser drawer, grabbing a pair of socks and slipped them on. I put my converse on and grabbed my pack, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of my bedroom and bounced down the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and checked for any new messages and smiled as I pressed listen on my voicemails. "Good morning sweetie, it's your mom. I'm just calling to tell you happy birthday and to remind you about your party tonight, everyone's going to be there. It's at eight o'clock, remember? Try not to be too late. Love you, bye."

I locked my front door and put the key in my pocket. Today was August 13th. Today was my 20th birthday. I walked down the street, smiling. I walked into the café where I ate breakfast every morning. I went to the booth where I sat every morning and my eyes widened as I saw a man in a long coat sitting there. I looked at Diana, the waitress that always took my order and she shrugged at my questioning look. I looked back down at the man sitting there and he looked up at me, smiling. "Hello there. Can I help you?" I smiled back politely and said, "Um. No, no. Sorry it's just, that's where I sit every morning for breakfast." He looked down at the table and then back up at me. He smiled and gestured toward the seat across from him. "Please, join me. I don't mind at all." He said beaming. I was a bit shocked, not everyone around here was as polite as him these days. I nodded in gratitude and sat across from him. "Thank you." I mumbled. He smiled, "Of course."

Once Diana took my order and had gone I looked at him, "So where are you from? You can't be from around here, I mean, not everyone would've invited me to join them." Before he could answer I added, "Though most people around here know that I sit here and eat breakfast." He smiled brighter and said," yes well, I'm not from around here exactly... sorry, what was your name?" I replied," Elizabeth, though most people just call me Liz." He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Really? And you're okay with that?" I shrugged and looked down at my hands, "Suppose so, I mean everyone calls me it so I guess it doesn't really matter." "Yeah but, do you like it?" He chimed in. I looked up in time to see Diana come back with my food and smiled politely while she laid it down. I looked over at the man across from me and realized I hadn't asked him an important question," So, what's your name?" He gave me a look that couldn't quite place and then answered," The Doctor."

I smiled at him,"Yeah? Doctor Who?" I drank my coffee as he answered," Just 'The Doctor'." I shrugged it off and finished my meal. As I stood I asked, "Well Doctor, do you have somewhere to stay while you're visiting?" He stood with me and put his hands in his pockets," I suppose not. Though I wasn't planning on staying very long. Just passing through." I took out my wallet and spoke to him," well if you need somewhere to stay I'm sure it'd be no trouble if you wanted to stay at my house." He smiled at me and took my wallet out of my hands. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin'?" I said furiously. He smiled and handed it back," Breakfast is on me." And pulled out his own wallet. As we walked out of the café he smiled up at the sky. "Doctor?" I said quietly. He answered with an 'hm?' and I spoke," Where are you from?" he looked back down and we walked across the street," Far away." Was his answer.

As we walked through the front door and went to the kitchen putting my keys in the dish, he looked around eccentrically. I showed him the guest room where he would be staying and told him that my room was across the hall. I showed him the upstairs bathroom and then showed him the downstairs one as well. I told him that he could help himself to whatever he liked in the fridge and told him he could watch the telly if he wanted. He smiled and thanked me and I went into my study. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door," Come in." I said without looking up. The Doctor walked in and looked around," Elizabeth? What is it you do exactly?" I flipped the page and kept scanning the material, "I'm in law school." He nodded and started to walk out of the room I stood up and closed my book. "Are you bored, Doctor?" he gave a small nod and waved me off, "Don't let me bother your studies." I smiled at him and kept walking, closing the door behind me. "It's no bother Doctor. I know that material pretty well; I was just trying to find something to do." As we walked to the couch to sit down my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered," Hello?"

my mom's voice came from the other side, "Liz? Hi darling. Are you bringing anyone tonight? Maybe a boyfriend?"

I sighed, "No, mom. You know I'm not."

"Oh, but Elizabeth, you need to stop worrying over school so much and get a boyfriend. I want grandchildren someday, you know."

I shook my head and glanced at The Doctor, he was watching, "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to settle down? I'm not interested in being in any relationship right now."

I was trying so hard not to notice the dark haired man staring at me.

"Oh, okay, fine. But, I still think you should date that boy, Tim."

I shook my head and scoffed, "Tim is creepy, mom. And he's an electrician. No."

My mom whined through the phone," but, couldn't you just give him a chance?"

I was starting to get self-conscience, "Good-bye mom. Love you."

I hung up after she said bye and glanced back at The Doctor. "What?" I said shortly.

And he just looked away mumbling, "Nothing, nothing." I gave him a half smile, "Sorry, my mom just driving me crazy about bringing a date tonight." He nodded and smiled," what's going on tonight?" I had forgotten that I had only met him today, "Oh, sorry I guess I forgot to mention that today was my birthday. We're having a party tonight. Mom insisted." He smiled at me brightly, "Well, happy birthday Elizabeth." I smiled shyly, "thanks." I looked at him thoughtfully, "Would you like to come? I mean, that is if you don't already have plans." I asked. He beamed at me, "I'd love to."

The doctor smiled and held out his arm like an escort, "Might as well make mom happy for the night." He said. I smiled back and nodded, taking his arm. I wore a dark blue strapless dress that cut off a few inches above my knees and dark blue flats (I hate heels). My blonde hair was curled. The Doctor the same thing he'd been wearing all day. As we walked in everyone was waiting and yelled, "Happy Birthday Liz!" As soon as they saw me. The Doctor smiled down at me," How old are you today?" "Twenty," I replied simply. When my mom saw me on the arm of The Doctor she rushed over to us, "Who's this Liz?" I started to speak but The Doctor cut me off saying, "The Doctor, and you must be Elizabeth's mother. It's wonderful to meet you." He shook my mom's hand and smiled at her. I lead the doctor outside after a few minutes of mingling with friends and family. "Where are we going?" he asked. I shrugged, "Anywhere in the world but here. All of this attention is smothering me." He gave a short laugh and asked, "Anywhere?" I nodded and stopped walking. I looked up at him, "You wouldn't happen to know any good locations, would you? You're from far away so, you must have seen a lot on your way here."

He smiled a mischievous grin and said, "Oh yes. Quite a good few places. But, I dunno if you'd want to go to any of those places." I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled, "You have no idea." He gave me a questioning look and I explained, "I always dreamed of exploring the world. I even hoped that one day it would be possible to explore a different planet. But, then my brother died and I had no one to go exploring with anymore. So I went into law school." He nodded and looked around, then grabbed my hand, "I want to show you something." I nodded and followed him as he rushed down the street, "Where are you taking me, Doctor?" He smiled back at me and just kept running. When The Doctor finally started to slow down we were nearly 4 streets away from the party. He led me to a blue telephone box and I looked at him in bewilderment, "I'm not going in there." He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He pulled out a key and unlocked it, stepping inside. I stood shocked and slowly followed him inside, never guessing that I would find something completely different on the inside, "Whoa. I-it's bigger-" He cut me off saying, "On the inside. Yes, yes, I know."

I looked around the peculiar place and walked up to where he was standing beside what looked like controls, "Doctor? What is this?" He smiled smugly at me, "This is the TARDIS. This is my spaceship." I rolled my eyes at him, "Kind of figured that part out on my own, the spaceship part, I mean." He smiled even bigger, "So where do you want to go? Of course it's only one trip, anywhere in the universe. So, where does Elizabeth want to go?" I thought on that for a moment, where did I want to go? Did I even want to go somewhere with this man that I'd only met earlier today? I looked him in the eyes, "Are you human?" He gave a small laugh, "No, no, of course not. Humans won't have this technology for quite a few years." For a second I was offended, it had sounded like he said it teasingly. Yet, he still had a sincere smile on his face, "Okay. But, what about the party? They'll notice that we're gone." His smile widened, "Did I mention it's also a time machine?" I smiled, "Really? So, could we go back to like, Queen Victoria's reign?" he looked away from me, "Well… no. She kind of banished me." My eyebrows shot up, "What?" He shrugged awkwardly, "You'd think she'd be grateful that I saved her life from what you would call a 'werewolf'." I laughed, not taking him seriously and he looked at me with a straight face, I stopped and got a serious look on my face as well, "Wait, you really saved Queen Victoria from a werewolf?" He nodded. "Is it always that dangerous with you?" Another nod. I nodded slowly, processing everything, "Will you protect me?" he took a step toward me," I will protect you to the best of my abilities. I promise." He held out his hand toward me, "So, where and when do you want to go?" I smiled and took his hand saying, "Surprise me." He flipped some switches and hit a few buttons and then I was jerked backward by the sudden movement. He held me up and I grabbed on to the railing of what seemed to be the control panel.


End file.
